Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon
by DavisJes
Summary: What goes on behind the scenes of filming Sailor Moon? Come here to find out. The name is a take on VH1's Behind the Music series. I will not be writing these in episode order even thought it would be nice so the chapters might be moving around a bit.
1. Episode 001

**Episode 001: The crybaby Usagi's splendid transformation**

* * *

The name is a take on VH1's Behind the Music series.

The Senshi stages names are as follows with Luna and Artemis in human form being their managers. When the Senshi are by themselves they call each other their names but around others they call each other by their stage names. I got the idea for the names after Rei's stage name from PGSM, Mars Reiko. Originally I was going to add ko at the end of all the names but it did not sound right on some of the names. I have read other fanfics where Luna and Artemis' last name was Night and it just works so I took it.

Usagi....Moon Usa

Ami....Mercury Mi

Rei....Mars Reiko

Makoto....Jupiter Koto

Minako....Venus Ako

Setsuna.....Pluto Suna

Haruka....Uranus Haru

Michiru....Neptune Iru

Hotaru....Saturn Taru

Seiya....Fighter Sei

Taiki....Maker Tai

Yaten.....Healer Ya

Kakyuu.....Fireball Yuu

Mamoru..... Kamen Mamo

Luna....Night Luna

Artemis...Night Artemis

* * *

Usagi reached over, silenced her alarm clock and turned over to go back to sleep. Luna nudged the sleeping girl with her head. "Five more minutes mama," Usagi mumbled.

Suddenly Luna jumped up on Usagi's chest and slashed her face quickly moving out of the way with years of practice before Usagi could hit her.

"Ow!" screamed Usagi. "Luna why did you do that? Am I bleeding?" Usagi looked at the clock. "7:15am!" she screamed. "Luna why did you not wake me earlier! I am going to be so late!"

"I tried earlier but you just roll over and ignore me," Luna replied as she washed her paws while Usagi ran around tripping over the things she had left scattered on her flooring trying to get ready.

"Bye Luna," Usagi yelled running out the bed room door. "Oh toast," Luna heard Usagi exclaim when she got downstairs. "Thanks Luna!"

Clutching her bag in one hand and her toast in the other Usagi quickly ran and quickly tripped falling face first into he pavement. She quickly got up and continued running and felling again. People watching the blond girl with her hair done up in a style that resembled odangos wondered what she was tripping on.

"You are late," someone yelled at Usagi as she ran into the room.

"Sorry," she bowed.

"Oh good you have already been to make up," the director said turning to her. "We are doing the scene where Usagi wake up late for school and Luna scratches her."

Reiko chuckled as she saw Luna putting caps on her claws. "Not make up," she thought, "Usagi woke up late and just got here."

* * *

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar - Apr 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Episode 002

**Episode 002: I'll punish you! The fortune house is a youma's mansion**

* * *

"Okay Usa, get ready," the director yelled. "Action!"

* * *

Usagi ran out of the arcade and felt her right shoe fly off her foot. "Wah! My shoe!"

"Odango-attma why are you throwing your shoes at me," Mamoru said taking the shoe off his head and rubbing the spot where it had hit him. "First your test and now your shoe. Are you using me for target practice on purpose?" He yelled holding her shoe in his right hand.

Usagi stared at him her face turning red with anger trying to think of a come back. Then she smiled dreamily with stars in her eyes as Mamoru got closer to her.

* * *

"Cut," yelled the director. "Usa you are supposed to be angry at him for yelling at your like that not looking at him with googlely eyes."

"Sorry," Usa bowed. "We were so close it made me think about when he kissed me earlier."

* * *

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar - Apr 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	3. Episode 025

**Episode 025:**** The Powerful Love-Sick Girl, Jupiter-chan **

"So cute," Makoto said scratching Ami's chin causing her to blush.

* * *

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Koto you are supposed to be scratching Luna's chin not Mizuno Ami's."

"Sorry," Koto bowed.

"Let's try this again people," the director yelled. "Everyone quiet! Okay! Action!"

* * *

Kino Makoto walked up to Mizuno Ami who was holding Luna. "So cute," Makoto said scratching Luna's chin causing her to purr at the same time Ami blushed as Makoto spoke.

* * *

"Cut! Mi why are you blushing?" the director yelled.

"Sorry" Mi bowed.

"Can we try this again people?" the director asked and was met with a resounding yes but no matter how many times the shot was done the bluenette blushed every time the brunette called the cat in her arms cute.

* * *

I wrote this after I wrote the journal entry for Mercury which was an application for a Sailor Moon RPG on deviantart. After I wrote that I thought it would be perfect for a journal entry. Then I thought it would make a great behind the scene chapter. I went to type it up and realized I already had one for episode 25 which was Rei and Usagi's infamous tongue war so I moved that to another episode and changed a few things.

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar - Jul 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	4. Episode 031

**Episode 031: Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day  
**

* * *

"Keep walking and looking straight ahead," Jupiter told herself as her, Mercury and Moon crowded in an alleyway after Zoicite. "Don't look down. Don't look down," she kept repeating to herself.

"Shabon Sp..." Mercury tripped and fell upside down with her left boot shoved into Moon's face.

Jupiter blushed seeing Mercury upside down and then she blushed harder, putting her hand over her mouth and looked into Mercury's flipped up skirt.

* * *

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Ko why are you looking down Mi's skirt?"

Makoto blushed again. "It was an accident."

Ami sighed and whispered. "Mako we were not together then. You had not even confessed to me yet."

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Makoto whispered back. "Your panties were not covering everything."

* * *

Wrote this at work Aug 11, 2009

Always wondered why Makoto looked in Ami's skirt in that ep when she fell in the alleyway.

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar 2009 - Aug 2009  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	5. Episode 043

**Episode 043:**** Usagi Going Alone? The Sailor Soldiers' Big Fight**

* * *

Rei and Usagi were engaging in one of their standard tongue wars after an argument in front of the temple one day. Ami, Minako and Makoto just sighed. Rei and Usagi were moving closer and closer that their noses, and tongues, were almost touching. Suddenly the miko grinned and pulled Usagi to her kissing her passionately.

* * *

The director did not even yelled cut. Like everyone else in the room he was too stunned.

Finally Reiko pulled away blushing as Usa was so stunned she did a face plant on the floor. She leaned over to help Usa up and whispered, "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Then she turned to the rest of the people in the room and bowed, "Sorry I do not know what came over me," Reiko bowed again and then noticed Mamoru with a dumb grin on his face. "Great," she thought, "now he thinks I will have a threesome with them."

"Wait!" The director yelled, "Usagi and Rei do not have their first tongue war at the temple. It was at Crown Arcade. This part of the script is not even for this episode!" The director ripped the page out and tore it to tiny shreds. "Who mixed the scripts up? Do you know how much it cost to shoot that scene plus now he had to re shoot the correct scene?"

* * *

Jul 26, 2009 Wrote a scene between Ami and Makoto in their first meeting which turned out to be episode 25 so I had to find a new episode for this one. Took a day or so but I finally found one. Changed a line but everything else is pretty much the same.

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar - Apr 2009  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	6. Episode 092

**Episode 092: A Nice Handsome Guy? Tenoh Haruka's Secret**

* * *

"Okay everyone. This is the scene where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune make their introductions for the first time," the director told them. "Places..... Action!"

"Episode 092 Scene 19 Take 1," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"Invited by the New Age, the magnificent Sailor Uranus!" Uranus crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

"Invited by the New Age, the elegant Sailor Neptune!" Neptune crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

Uranus and Neptune pose back to back.

("Que roses," the director whispers off screen.)

Suddenly Michiru screamed and Haruka let out a string of expletives as steel tipped roses flew by them and stuck in the floor.

* * *

"Cut," yelled the director. Everyone looked up at the catwalk to see Mamoru dressed as Tuxedo Kamen holding three more roses ready to throw them. "Rose petals! Not prop roses Kamen! Get down from there!"

"Why is he yelling?" Mamoru thought.

"Let's try this again," yelled the director. "Someone remind me why I put up with you people. Places.... Action!"

"Episode 092 Scene 19 Take 2," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"Invited by the New Age, the magnificent Sailor Uranus!" Uranus crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

"Invited by the New Age, the elegant Sailor Neptune!" Neptune crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

Uranus and Neptune pose back to back.

("Que rose PETALS," the director whispers off screen.)

Uranus and Neptune watched dumbfounded as two rose petals flew by them and then slowly another.

* * *

"Cut," yelled the director. Everyone turned to see Mamoru still dressed as Tuxedo Kamen grumblingly plucking a single rose in front of a fan. "What are you doing?"

"You said he wanted rose petals," Kamen answered. "Tuxedo Kamen is the one with the roses."

"I am not even going to response to that," the director yelled at him before turning back to Haruka and Michiru.

"He just did," Makoto whispered to Ami.

"Again please," the direction yelled.

"Episode 092 Scene 19 Take 3," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"Invited by the New Age, the magnificent Sailor Uranus!" Uranus crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

"Invited by the New Age, the elegant Sailor Neptune!" Neptune crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

Uranus and Neptune pose back to back.

("Que rose petals," the director whispers off screen.)

("Flower Hurricane!" yelled Makoto dressed as Sailor Jupiter off screen standing to the side of the stage.)

Flower petals flew in front of Uranus and Neptune followed by electricity.

* * *

"Fuck! That hurt Koto," yelled Haruka pulling herself and Michiru from a pile of roses.

"Sorry," Makoto smiled. "You got more than three petals though."

"It is suppose to be beautiful not painful," yelled the director.

"Director, do you want us to keep rolling?" asked a camera man.

"What? No! Cut!" the screamed throwing his hands up in the air. "Anyone else with rose or flower type "powers"?" he asked putting air quotes around the word powers.

"He is crabbier than Rei today," Usagi thought with a giggle.

The group remained silent. "Good! Let's trying this again, and people," the director gestured to the boxes beside the fan, "let's use the rose petals in the boxes that we bought for this." He waited for Haruka and Michiru to get in place. "Action!"

"Episode 092 Scene 19 Take 4," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"Invited by the New Age, the magnificent Sailor Uranus!" Uranus crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

"Invited by the New Age, the elegant Sailor Neptune!" Neptune crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

Uranus and Neptune pose back to back.

("Que rose petals," the director whispers off screen.)

A few rose petals fly by Uranus and Neptune right before the screaming starts.

* * *

"I think I am going to be sick," Zoicite said running off stage.

"What did you do to Zoi?" the director asked looking at Minako.

"Well," she smiled sheepishly with her Love Me Chain in her hand. "Whenever he would leave he would always disappear in a swirl of rose petals."

"What does that have to do with spinning him around like a top with your chain," the director asked.

"I was trying to spin the rose petals out of him," Minako simply replied.

The director smacked himself in the face with the script but said nothing to the blond. "Okay people. Let's try this again."

"Episode 092 Scene 19 Take 5," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"Invited by the New Age, the magnificent Sailor Uranus!" Uranus crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

"Invited by the New Age, the elegant Sailor Neptune!" Neptune crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

Uranus and Neptune pose back to back.

("Que rose petals," the director whispers off screen.)

There was a loud noise as the fan started up and suddenly Uranus and Neptune were gone and replaced by a mountain of rose petals.

* * *

"Cut," screamed the director. "Will I ever get this scene filmed?"

Everyone looked over toward the large fan to see Mimet and Edual rolling on the floor laughing.

"What are you two doing " demanded Haruka trying to free herself and not choke on the mountain of rose petals.

"Causing," Edual squeezed out between laughs gasping for air.

"Trouble?" Mimet burst into laughter again.

"Mim your character has not ever appeared yet," the director yelled at her.

"Mim," Haruka said nicely and calmly as she walked toward Mimet and Edual.

"Eek!" Mimet jumped behind Edual. "Save me," she whispered.

"Hell no!" Edual said shoving Mimet in front of her. "Been there before."

"Mim I am not going to hurt you," Haruka told her.

"Like hell you aren't," Mimet said taking a step backward.

"For now," Haruka mouthed coming closer and then leaned over in her ear, "If you help me." Mimet gulped and nodded. "Get me U-bara"

Mimet came back with a very confused U-bara. "Here," Mimet pushed U-bara toward Haruka.

"What boss?" asked U-bara still confused. Then she turned around to see who she bumped into. "Senshi!"

"Why do you have a stunt man dressed as that Diamon? That is the wrong one for this episode!" the direction yelled.

"Roses," stated Ami understanding what Haruka was thinking.

"We need PINK rose petals," the director yelled.

Haruka just smiled as she drug U-bara away.

"What the hell," Everyone heard U-bara yell. "That burns! Don't stick that there!"

Haruka came back grinning and whistling with her hands folded behind her head.

U-bara slowly came out with a very unhappy look on her face and all of her yellow rose petals were now pink instead of yellow. U-bara turned to Mimet, "Hey boss. You can fix me right? Right?"

"Are we ready NOW?" the direction asked through gritted teeth. "Get the stage clear. Where is Iru?"

A muffled noise came from the stage. Haruka went wide eyed and ran to the stage. She dove in the mountain of rose petals and resurfaced with a gasping Sea Senshi. "Sorry Michi," Haruka whisper as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Michiru glared at her before whacking her on the back of her head.

"Places," the director yelled taking his seat once again. "Action!"

"Episode 092 Scene 19 Take oh hell I don't know anymore," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"Invited by the New Age, the magnificent Sailor Uranus!" Uranus crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

"Invited by the New Age, the elegant Sailor Neptune!" Neptune crosses her arms over her chest as the camera pans around her.

Uranus and Neptune pose back to back.

("Que rose petals," the director whispers off screen.)

("Pretty Rose Attack!" yelled U-bara off screen standing to the side of the stage.)

Pink rose petals drifted by Uranus and Neptune as they finished their introduction.

* * *

"Cut!" the director yelled jumping from his chair. "That was great people. That's a wrap for today."

"Finally!" Michiru sighed walking off stage.

"You better reuse that shot for all the other episodes we are in," Haruka said walking off the stage. "We are not doing it again!"

* * *

This is my fav one so far.

Added the part with Zoicite Aug 1, 2009

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar 2009  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	7. Episode 119

**Episode 119: Awakening of the Messiah? The Fate of Stars  
**

* * *

"U-Choten," Mimete yelled, "steal his heart crystal for Professor Tomoe and the glorious Sovereign of Silence."

U-Choten caught Thomas Harris by his shirt collar as he tried to escape. "Your heart crystal is mine," U-Choten sneered as she leaned in closer.

"Get away from me," Thomas screamed unable to move.

U-Choten laughed and leaned in closer, "mine," she whispered as her face was inches from Thomas.

Suddenly the expression on U-Choten's face changed from a snarl to a smile. Thomas' expression was no longer one of fear and he moved his hand from U-Choten's wrist to her shoulders as the two embraced in a kiss.

"Wha!" Usagi screamed, "Is that in the script?"

"Cut," yelled the director but the two did not pull away.

Finally Mimete sighed, gripped her staff and marched over to U-Choten and Thomas. Raising her staff she quickly hit U-Choten on the head to bring her to her senses. "Snap out of it!"

"Ow!" U-Choten growled rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to steal his heart crystal," Mimete told her, "note steal a kiss!"

"She stole my heart already," Thomas replied.

"As you did mine," U-Choten agreed leaning in for another kiss.

"Would you two stop," Mimete yelled preparing to hit one of them again with her staff.

The director sighed and smacked his palm to his forehead. "We are never going to get this scene filmed." Shaking his head he looked at his cast and crew. "Okay people let's try this again."

"Episode 119 Scene 40 Take 2," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"U-Choten," Mimete yelled, "steal his heart crystal for Professor Tomoe and the glorious Sovereign of Silence."

U-Choten caught Thomas Harris by his shirt collar as he tried to escape. "Your heart crystal is mine," U-Choten sneered as she leaned in closer.

"Get away from me," Thomas screamed unable to move.

U-Choten laughed and leaned in closer, "mine," she whispered as her face was inches from Thomas.

Suddenly the expression on U-Choten's face changed from a snarl to a smile. Thomas' expression was no longer one of fear and he moved his hand from U-Choten's wrist to her shoulders as the two moved to kiss.

"Rose!" yelled Tuxedo Mask throwing a rose in between U-Choten and Thomas right before they kissed.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

"What now," U-Choten hissed under her breath.

"U-Choten you are supposed to steal his heart crystal not kiss him," the director yelled at her. "You," the director turned to Tuxedo Mask. "I have told you to stop saying rose every time you throw a rose."

"But the girls get to yell their attack names," Tuxedo Mask countered.

"Stop yelling rose and just throw the damn thing." Sitting back in his chair the director grabbed his megaphone, "Places everyone!"

"Episode 119 Scene 40 Take 3," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"U-Choten," Mimete yelled, "steal his heart crystal for Professor Tomoe and the glorious Sovereign of Silence."

U-Choten caught Thomas Harris by his shirt collar as he tried to escape. "Your heart crystal is mine," U-Choten sneered as she leaned in closer.

"Get away from me," Thomas screamed unable to move.

U-Choten laughed and leaned in closer, "mine," she whispered as her face was inches from Thomas.

Suddenly the expression on U-Choten's face changed from a snarl to a smile. Thomas' expression was no longer one of fear and he moved his hand from U-Choten's wrist to her shoulders as the two moved to kiss.

"Rose!" yelled Tuxedo Mask throwing a rose in between U-Choten and Thomas right before they kissed.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

"Again," U-Choten growled.

"U-Choten stop trying to kiss," the director yelled at her. "You," the director turned to Tuxedo Mask. "I have told you to stop saying rose every time you throw a rose."

"But the girls get to yell their attack names," Tuxedo Mask countered.

"Stop yelling rose and just throw the damn thing," the director screamed.

"But," Tuxedo Mask began.

"I can't help it if you have a lame ass attack. And no," The director shook his head, "Throwing a smoke bomb and yelling 'Smoking Bomber!' is not an attack either."

"But," Tuxedo Mask began.

"Just leave the monsters to the girl and you just jump in and save them at the right time so they can finish off the monster and save the day." Sitting back in his chair the director grabbed his megaphone, "Places everyone!"

"Episode 119 Scene 40 Take 4," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"U-Choten," Mimete yelled, "steal his heart crystal for Professor Tomoe and the glorious Sovereign of Silence."

U-Choten caught Thomas Harris by his shirt collar as he tried to escape. "Your heart crystal is mine," U-Choten sneered as she leaned in closer.

"Get away from me," Thomas screamed unable to move.

U-Choten laughed and leaned in closer, "mine," she whispered as her face was inches from Thomas.

Tuxedo Mask said nothing as he threw a steel tipped rose between U-Choten and Thomas but began his speech as soon as the rose was imbedded in the floor. "Music and DJs are there to make us dance and happy. How dare you try and destroy that and the dreams they create." As Tuxedo Mask's speech went on U-Choten and Thomas lost themselves in one another's arms.

"Quick guys," Usagi said. "Now is our chance to transform while Tuxedo Mask keeps her distracted."

"Umm I don't think he is the one keeping her distracted," Minako replied.

"U-Choten," Thomas whispered softly.

"Cut!" yelled the director.

"You are mine," U-Choten told him kissing him again before getting hit again on the head. "Damn it Mimete," U-Choten growled spinning around to see the Senshi of Time standing behind her.

"I want to go home sometime today," was all the green haired woman said before turning and walking away.

"She scares me," U-Choten said to herself.

"Can we try this again people," the director yelled. "Places!"

"Episode 119 Scene 40 Take 5," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"U-Choten," Mimete yelled, "steal his heart crystal for Professor Tomoe and the glorious Sovereign of Silence."

U-Choten caught Thomas Harris by his shirt collar as he tried to escape. "Your heart crystal is mine," U-Choten sneered as she leaned in closer.

"Get away from me," Thomas screamed unable to move.

U-Choten laughed and leaned in closer, "mine," she whispered as her face was inches from Thomas.

Tuxedo Mask said nothing as he threw a steel tipped rose between U-Choten and Thomas but began his speech as soon as the rose was imbedded in the floor. "Music and DJs are there to make us dance and happy. How dare you try and destroy that and the dreams they create."

"Ow!" U-Choten screamed and grabbed her cheek letting go of Thomas. "You cut me!" U-Choten looked at the rose imbedded in the floor. "That is not a prop!"

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Someone get the first aid kit and then have her go to make up."

"Why do you carry around steel tip roses anyway?" Haruka asked.

"The prop roses look so fake," Mamoru replied.

"They are fake," Haruka reminded him.

"I have to keep the roses handy to protect Usako," was all the he said.

"Great the King of Crystal Tokyo still thinks he is going to protect us with flowers," Haruka yelled in a whisper to him.

"You can't talk to me like that," Mamoru began.

"I swore my allegiance to Serenity, not you!" Haruka turned and walked off.

U-Choten came back with a badage on her cheek and puffy eyes if she has been crying. "My beautiful face," was the only thing audible from her.

"Someone get makeup in here to cover up that bandage. Can we try this again people?" the director yelled. "Places!"

"Episode 119 Scene 40 Take 6," a crew member said clacking the top of the chalk board together.

* * *

"U-Choten," Mimete yelled, "steal his heart crystal for Professor Tomoe and the glorious Sovereign of Silence."

U-Choten caught Thomas Harris by his shirt collar as he tried to escape. "Your heart crystal is mine," U-Choten sneered as she leaned in closer.

"Get away from me," Thomas screamed unable to move.

U-Choten laughed and leaned in closer, "mine," she whispered as her face was inches from Thomas.

"Hotaru!" ChibiUsa yelled.

"We can't let Saturn awake," yelled Uranus.

"What is happening," screamed ChibiUsa running towards her friend.

U-Choten backed away from the goth looking girl glowing purple. "She scares me more than the others," U-Choten muttered.

"I will deal with you now," Super Sailor Moon told U-Choten. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"Lovely!" U-Choten yelled as if a big heart crashed into her and she fell to the floor.

"Cut!" the director yelled jumping from his chair. "That was great."

"Are we done?" U-Choten asked getting off the floor.

"Yes you are," the director told her. "Go to make up and then go home."

"Out of make up?" U-Choten repeated puzzled but he was not listening.

Thomas came and took her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's," U-Choten agreed with a nod and a smile.

"No wondered they kept kissing," Makoto said, "the actor playing Thomas is dating the stunt women in the U-Choten make up."

"Really," Mimete mumbled, "you people really still think these are humans in make up," but no one was around her to hear her.

* * *

**** written Nov 22 2011 to Dec 5 2011

**** Tuxedo Mask saying 'rose' every time is a homage to SMA

**** added two takes involving Tuxedo Mask while I was typing this up

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar 2009 - Dec 2011  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	8. Episode 124

**Episode 124: Approaching Horror! Eight Soldiers in a Pinch**

* * *

"Time Stop!" yelled Sailor Pluto as the helicopter that the three Outer Senshi were in blew up from the diamons' attack.

* * *

"Cut!" yelled the director crawling out from under his chair after the explosion. "What happened," he coughed as all the people began to check others for injuries. "Suna? Haru? Iru? Are you three okay? Someone put that fire out!"

"Sets," Haruka whispered dressed as Sailor Uranus, "You weren't really supposed to use your Time Stop."

"Yeah," Michiru whispered dressed as Sailor Neptune. "It was all going to be special effects. You know like our 'transformations' and our 'attacks'," she said using air quotes when she said transformations and attacks.

"Oops," Setsuna replied dressed as Sailor Pluto as she gave an embarrassing smile.

"And I thought that we were going to have to worry about Usagi," Haruka whispered

"That was not a prop helicopter!" The director cried. "That is coming out of everyone's pay! How the hell am I going to explain this to the people paying for the movie?"

* * *

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	9. Episode ?

**Episode ???:  
**

* * *

"That is it!" Seyia yelled throwing down the script which had a bath scene at the hot springs. "Haru, myself, Ya and Tai do not mind dressing like guys. In fact we prefer to dress that way but that is it. We are not guys and we do not want to be guys! Why does Haru get to be a girl? Why do the three of us have to be CGIed to look like guys!"

"Sei calm down and quit being such a drama queen," Haruka laughed.

"You do not have to be CGIed for topless scenes because your character is a guy," Seiya shot back.

"She does not get any topless scenes," Yaten interjected.

"Gender confused," Haruka coughed.

"Haru don't aggrivate her," Michiru told her lover who grumbled something about why won't they just go back to their planet.

* * *

"Okay people," the director yelled. "Sei, Tai, and Ya get ready. It is time for the bath scene at te hot springs."

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten steped into place. Taiki and Yaten had wrapped their breast in the special blue screen tape that they had been given while Seiya had disappeared and was now standing there grinning like an idoit.

"Get ready to take your robes off girls and get in the water," the director ordered. "Action!"

* * *

The Three Lights walked into the bath and begin to get in the water....

* * *

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Sei what have you done!"

Yaten and Taiki sighed as they looked at Seiya. "Here we go again," whisphered Yaten.

"Why are we men," Seiya yelled. "The Three Lights and the Starlights are women in the manga. The Three Lights are women posing as men while they search for their princess."

All the director could do was stare at Sei until he realized he was not looking at Sei's breast but nude body tape with breast drawn on the tape. "The characters of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are guys because Seiya is clearly in love with Usagi and we can't have two girls in love with each other."

Haruka coughed as she walked up to the director with her arm around Michiru.

"Writers! Blame the writers!" The director yelled running away from Haruka as she ran after him with her "Space Sword" while Michiru laughed.

"Oh Sh...." Michiru thought as her eyes went wide as she turned as saw the Space Sword prop with the others. She turned back to Haruka still chasing the director. "This is not going to be good."

* * *

I do not know if there is special blue screen tape. I made it up.

"Standing there grinning like an idoit" is a line from SNL Celeberity Jepoardy about French Stewart.

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	10. Episode 200

**I do not keep uploading the same chapter. As I upload new chapters I rearrange them so they are in episodic order. That is why this chapter appears to keep coming in your inbox all the time.  
**

**Episode 200: Usagi's Love! The Moonlight Lights up the Galaxy **

* * *

"Okay Usa once you are on the harness let your dress fall and you will fly toward Galaxia," the director told Usagi who nodded in response. "Okay everyone get ready. This is the final scene for Eternal Sailor Moon saving Galaxia from Chaos." The director looked at the actors and the crew before he nodded. "Action!"

* * *

Princess Serenity flew towards Chaos who possessed Sailor Galaxia's body. "I know Galaxia is good and still in there. I have to save her," Serenity though. Closing her eyes the appeared before her and glowed brightly hovering over her chest as her dress disappeared.

* * *

"Cut! Cut!" the director screamed looking away. "Someone get her down and get her a robe. Now!"

"My eyes," yelled Rei throwing her hand in front of her face.

"Where is that damn robe!" The director yelled. "Kamen take Tuxedo Kamen's cape off and drape it over Usa."

Seiya started as Usagi the entire time with a grin on her face as Mamoru took off his cape and threw it over Usagi.

"Usa you were supposed to wear a nude body suit. Not go nude!" the director yelled as Mamoru helped her down.

"That is not how it happened," Usagi mumbled.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon by DavisJes**

**Behind the Scenes: Sailor Moon © DavisJes Mar 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
